


Strawberries and Cigarettes

by tequila-tequila (enbycalhoun)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Is that a thing, Kissing, M/M, Smoking, Songfic, gum sharing lmao, i just love this song and i needed to write something, idk - Freeform, louis drives a pickup truck cause i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbycalhoun/pseuds/tequila-tequila
Summary: A song fic because i had some massive Larry feels while listening to this
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Strawberries and Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> hi i dont write larry fics. im working on another one (my first one lol [but i guess this would be my first one. idk whatever]) and this song came on spotify and i had lots of feelings and this happened. enjoy <3

The clock struck three and Harry was already pulling his tie loose. The shrill sound of the bell ran over him as he pushed through the hallway to his locker. He should have thought about what books he needed to bring home over the weekend, but he was grabbing whatever he thought  _ might _ be important and was squeezing through groups of kids in identical uniforms wanting nothing more than to smell fresh air and see a dirty red pickup truck sitting on the kerb in front of St. Paul’s Catholic school. 

His blazer was already stuffed into his satchel and the top three buttons of the wrinkle free button up were getting worked open as Harry’s feet carried him through the front doors. The red pickup truck was a beacon of light in a life made up of expensive outfits, perfect grades and too many expectations for a seventeen year old to live up to. 

A few steps away, the blonde hair beauty turned his head and Harry almost drowned in blue eyes and a crooked smile that could kill. The door of the Ford creaked open and Harry couldn’t care less about the 300£ bag being dropped on the metal floor and dust puffed from the cloth seat as he pulled himself up and onto it. 

Louis moved his cigarette to his other hand and brought the free one up to tangle in Harry’s curls and pull their lips together. A swoop of affection and excitement coursed through Harry’s veins as Louis’ tongue ran over his bottom lip. Harry opened his lips easily. A familiar tasting piece of gum finds its way to Harry’s mouth between dancing tongues. 

Harry chuckles and pulls away just enough to look at Louis leaning over the center console, his eyes practically sparkling. 

“Strawberry,” Harry draws out the word as Louis holds his cigarette up to Harry’s mouth. He wraps his lips around the end and inhales. “And cigarettes,” Harry breathes out. 

“Taste like me,” Louis chuckles. 

“Always.” Harry leans back in. 


End file.
